Ne pleure pas
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Les gouttes tombaient, ruisselant sur l'asphalte rendu brillant par l'averse. Mais peu m'importait car plus rien n'avait de sens ...


_**Disclaimer:** Nobody in reality ... en fait, je ne prends absolument aucun nom de personnage ... je pourrais le mettre sur Fictionpress, mais ça me paraît plus approprié de la mettre ici ... ^^ Enfin bon._

_**Note de L'auteur:** Donc ceci est pour les concours de DontEvenAsk et subira peut-être des modifications -corrections diverses et variées, ainsi qu'un éventuel rajout de quelques paragraphes, je le trouve très court ^^_

_Le sujet était donc de narrer_ _la perte d'un être cher ... bref je vous conseille son blog et d'aller voir l'O.S. posté en exemple de ce qu'il faut faire ... franchemment ça vaut le détour. Vraiment. Il est magnifique._

_Alors je vous laisse avec mes babillages de fanfikeuz', et j'espère que vous aimerez._ Je compte sur vous pour des reviews particulièrement constructives _!!_

**

* * *

**

**Ne pleure pas ...**

**-x-**

_"L'avenir est un fantôme aux mains vides qui promet tout et qui n'a rien."_

Gérard de Nerval

**-x-**

Les gouttes tombaient, ruisselant sur l'asphalte rendu brillant par l'averse. Presque ... mouvant.

Mes cheveux dégoulinaient et mon chemisier trempé collait à ma peau tandis que mes jambes lourdes, freinées par mon jean imbibé, m'empêchaient de progresser.

Les flaques se succédaient, identiques et confondues, dévalant les trottoirs au triple galop. Le caniveau vomissait dans une mer de vaguelettes toute l'eau accumulée dans les égouts qui, dans quelques minutes, je le savais bien, commenceraient à déborder.

Mais peu m'importait, plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus rien. Ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni les rêves, ni les rues de Paris. Non. Plus rien. Ni les larmes ruisselantes sur mes joues, ni mon souffle haletant, ni mon avenir, ni les étoiles placardées sur le ciel mieux que des enseignes lumineuses sur la face des immeubles en béton grisâtre. Rien. Ni l'air que je respirais, ni ma voix brisée.

Non, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

L'univers s'était teinté de ténèbres, et la vie ne me laissait plus qu'un goût amer sur les lèvres.

-

Se souvenir. Le plus douloureux, le plus difficile, le plus insupportable. Se dire que je ne le reverrais jamais. Que plus jamais je ne l'entendrais. Ne sentirais sa formidable odeur. Ne sentirais la douceur de ses mains, ne toucherais son corps. Ne goûterais son tempérament. Il ne serait plus présent pour aucun de mes sens. Jamais de toute ma vie, jamais de toute le reste de ma misérable existence.

Et les reminescences qui m'accablaient sans cesse me le rappelait. Me l'enfonçait dans le crâne à coup de marteau, de pieu, le gravait dans le diamant.

Son visage fin, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel sans nuages, sa voix aussi douce que le chant d'un oiseau, ses mains fortes et rassurantes, son étreinte protectrice et son sourire. Son si beau sourire. Entouré des deux petites fossettes qui plissaient ses joues dans une adorable moue.

Avec sa vie, c'était la mienne qui s'échappait. Tant de douleur comprimait mon coeur, tant de peine obstruait mes poumons, tant de cris retenus brûlaient ma gorge, tant de larmes attendaient sous mes paupières ...

Et cette haine envers lui pour m'avoir abandonnée, envers les autres pour leurs regards compatissants et pitoyables de pitié, envers moi-même pour tous les détester ... oh oui ! Cette haine, terrifiante et tenace, mortellement accrochée à mon corps, comme je la haïssais !

Son avenir était tracé en lettres d'argent, peignant un futur glorieux et brillant. Il était promis à faire de grandes choses, écrire de beaux romans, à faire connaître son nom du monde entier.

Il ne l'avait pas mérité. Il n'avait pas mérité cette fin. Ce stupide, ce putain d'accident.

Cette voiture qui avait dérapé en pleine averse et l'avait éjecté du chemin. Qui l'avait privé de sa vie !

-

Ma vue est brouillée. Je ne vois plus les bâtiments, ni les néons colorés, ni la tour Eiffel qui s'illumine, ni même autre chose qu'une brume floutée.

Je pourrais aussi bien me suicider, mais je n'avais jamais eu ces tendances et ce n'était toujours pas le cas. A quoi bon mourir ? Cela ne sert qu'à faire souffrir.

Pourtant, j'aimerais m'endormir, pour tout oublier, anesthésier cette douleur qui comprime mon ventre, mon estomac. J'aimerais sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves, où la réalité disparaîtrait sans prendre le risque de faire le moindre cauchemar. Je veux juste tout quitter, un petit instant, retrouver un peu d'innocence et un peu de joie.

Retrouver, une seconde, l'enfance que l'on vient cruellement de m'arracher.

Redevenir une enfant émerveillée, aux yeux illuminés d'étoiles.

Je voulais revenir en arrière, retourner dans le passé. Revoir son visage et ses fossettes. Me retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras ...

Entendre sa voix me fredonner cet air qu'il avait composé pour moi ... je pouvais presque le sentir à mes côté, son souffle dans mon cou, son torse plaqué contre mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille, m'ensérant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Mes yeux asséchés retrouvèrent en un instant des larmes à verser, un océan de tristesse, et mon coeur s'alourdit du poid de la sollitude.

Ne pleure pas ... un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres alors qu'une goutte salée glissait, baignant la comissure d'un amer goût de vérité. Je n'étais qu'une adolescente seule, abandonnée. Sans épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

-

La mort délivre celui qui part et enchaîne ceux qui restent.

Mon frère était parti. Et plus jamais je ne pourrais revoir son sourire puisque j'étais celle qui reste.

C'était l'atroce, et l'indéniable vérité. Je n'y pouvais rien.

C'était juste la réalité.


End file.
